Fallen angel
by Pokeandkagaminelover
Summary: A 6 years old brunette accidentally hollowified by an escaped experiment of Aizen's. Ichimaru Gin found her and decided to take her to Hueco Mundo as Aizen's new experiment on becoming his vaizard masterpiece. 1 problem; Gin left her a horrible trauma and she's now terrified of blood.


**Yeah, my second bleach story I made! Um, this is gonna be a bit bloody, so... A-anyway, I do not own bleach...**

* * *

a small brunette sat sleepily on a chair with her father sitting next to her. They were in front of a hospital room. Inside was her mother weakly lying on the bed.

It was a gloomy evening, even the sky agreed. The brunette soon loses her conscious and drifted to sleep.

An hour later, she was slightly woken up by the sound of the rain pouring down from the gloomy sky. Struggling to wake up, she manages to open an eye. Everything was blurry for her, but she can see 2 men in black clothing, one with a white robe covering it.

'What an unusual hair color...' she thought trying to stay up, 'blonde and... Is that white...? No...'

She blinked slightly, "Silver... Hair..." she muttered before going back to sleep.

A few minutes later, a small cry woke up her up. After a few seconds of blinking, she gently lifted her head and yawned. She then noticed her father was no longer beside her and the door towards her mother's patient room was opened.

There, she saw them. Her father holding a small child in his arms and her beloved mother smiling at them. She looked really pale. She then noticed her daughter staring at them blankly and beckoned her to come.

The brunette got up and walked towards them. Her father smiled at her, "would you feel like carrying your little sister, onee-chan?" before she could reply, the man shove the child to her chest.

The half asleep brunette quickly snapped and gently held the crying child flustering as she does so. A small smile went to her lips. That is, until her mother suddenly puts her hands on her mouth and coughed hard. Bood starts dripping between her fingers.

Her father starts panicking and ran outside frantically screaming for doctors. The brunette tightened her grip on the baby when suddenly it coughed and she can feel something warm on her finger. It was blood.

A few moments later, the father and daughter found themselves outside the patient room once more. The brunette stared blankly at the trace of blood lingering on her finger. The doctor soon came out of the room and asked to talk to her father privately. As the two left, the brunette entered the room.

"Mommy?" she called softly. Her mother was sitting on the bed looking as pale as ever. She then noticed her daughter and smiled weakly.

...

No one was there when she washed her bloody hands in the toilet. Her mother just coughed out more blood again and she was covered in them. She watched the red colored water went down the drain. Warm tears started dripping to her hands. She shook her head left and right and closed her eyes shut.

She then opened them to face her reflection on the mirror when she suddenly heard a creaking behind. Soon after that, she can see something just passed in an incredible speed through the mirror.

'What was that...?' she thought. Fear started to grow as she slowly turned around. What greeted her was a feeling of being pushed hard right to the mirror behind her. The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes is herself... Lying on the ground... Blood and shattered parts of the mirror splattering everywhere.

"Wha..." she touched her chest and noticed something was on it. She looked down to see a hole in her chest along with a chain that linked that hole to her body. She felt things looking hazy and held her head noticing she couldn't breathe well. She looked up and saw the white figure, but clearly this time as it roared in front of her. Noticing the danger, she barely dodged the slash the monster made but it manages to cut the chain.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso" she hears and suddenly a long sword came and went through the creature. Howling loudly, she watches the creature ran away.

"Izuru, after him!" she hears the same voice shouted. She looked at the source and saw a man holding a big knife. Silver haired, fox-like-eyes, black kimono covered in a white clothing with 3 red stripes in the back. He noticed her and disappears.

Unsure of what to do, the brunette stood up and ran to her mother's room. Imagine her surprise when she saw the silver haired man standing in front of her mother's room looking rather surprised. When she entered the room and saw the scene, her eyes widen in horror. There stood a blonde haired man holding a sword... That went through her mother's body.

The blonde haired looked shocked as well and withdrew his bloody sword from her body.

"Ichimaru-taicho... I..." he stammered horrified of what he had done, "What have I..."

"It was unavoidable, Izuru" the silver haired said patting his shoulder, "The arrancar had consumed her"

"Mommy...?" the brunette whispered staring at her mother's corpse in horror, "MOMMY!" she screamed and ran to her lifeless body, "Mommy, please wake up...!" she could feel her tears spilling from her eyes as she screams.

As she gently shakes her body, she felt the sticky red blood tainting her hand. She stopped and brought her bloody hands to her eyes as horror and fear filled her. She bit her lip and open her mouth then closed it and felt her whole body trembling as she stared at her mother's bloody body.

"Ichimaru-taicho, that soul-" he started.

"The arrancar killed her. Izuru, do me a favor to perform soul burial on her, I'm going ahead" he said and disappeared once more.

'K-Killed...? Is he talking about me...? I'm... Dead...? What is a soul burial?' her mind panics as each unanswered question came to her mind one after another.

"Yes, you are no longer living" a gentle female voice rang in her head, "You have died"

"Wh-who...?" the brunette whispers in fear.

"Ah, um..." the blonde man replied thinking she meant him, "I'm very sorry about this, I..."

"Who are you!?" she raised her voice in frustration.

The man looked down in guilt and back at her, "Izuru Kira, gotei 13 squad 3 vice-captain, shinigami"

"Shini...gami...?" she asked grasping her mother's hand tightly panicking more than ever. 'Shinigami? As in those shinigami? No... They're not real...'

"Shinigami is no fantasy, and if you wish to speak to me, I shall advice you to speak within your mind" the female voice continued.

"Please don't be scared..." he assures, "I shall now send you to a place you'd call heaven" he brought up with sword with the back of the hilt facing her. The brunette couldn't move as she stares in horror as remaining blood drips from the sword. Nobody noticed, that the corpse of the woman finger slightly moved and it slowly opens an eye.

"Mistress, RUN!" the female voice alarmed in her head, speaking in a panic manner.

The corpse suddenly moved and stood up. The brunette rejoiced for a while there until she saw how odd she was standing. "M-mommy?"

Kira was beyond shocked to see her standing. There's no way she could be alive. Then it finally hit him.

"Hado 4: byakurai!" he shouted. A bolt of lightning forned in front of him and went straight to the woman body creating an explosion.

"Did I get him?" He asked out loud.

"Hmm... So that's the amount of damage a vice-captain could do... How disappointing..." A female voice hissed behind him to hid surprise.

Meanwhile, the brunette fell helplessly on her knees not knowing what is happening. Her mother's body fell in front of her and something came out of it. A white big creature stood in front of her. It then turned his head to her and approached her. She backed away slightly. She can hear Kira screaming in painand glanced at the direction when she felt a sharp pain. The white creature had it's fangs on her shoulder.

The brunette screamed in pain as it's fangs reached deeper on her wound. The smoke cleared out and she saw a woman standing next to the white creature. Her purple hair tied into pigtails, a white dress with a pair of white wings behind it.

"What? Eating already?" she asked to get ignored, "Oh well, you can have her. I'm taking the shinigami" she says pointing to the out-cold Kira.

The brunette continued to scream. What should she do? It hurts... She then remembered about the thunderbolt that knocked her mother down. What did that man said again? "H-Hado 4..." she spoke weakly imagining what Kira did. The purple haired woman stopped when she heard it. Are you kidding me? Impossible...

"BYAKURAI!" The brunette screamed on top of her lungs. A bolt of blue thunder striked the white crerature and it began to disappear. "It... worked...?" she asked panting. She is now starting to get used to the pain. She then looked at the purple haired woman who glares at her.

"You're not a normal soul are you?" she asked, "that was a shinigami spell... How did you do it?" she asked and took a step closer.

"Byakurai!" the lightning ran to the purple haired but missed. "Byakurai! Byakurai! Byakurai!" she continued screaming. One after another, bolts of lightning missed, but she continued repeating the word.

_"Calm down! You're going to drain all your energy this way! Please, let me-wait, what? What is this?" _The voice said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Such aim won't-" one hit her by accident, and created an explosion.

"That's weak..." the brunette was terrified to hear the voice. The purple haired blocked her attack, "I guess Aizen-sama's creation was nothing more than a failure..." she pulled a string on her hand and pulled out a golden wheel. Just then, the brunette felt something throbing in her chest and collapsed on the ground.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch" a hand grabbed the wheel thus saying the brunette's life "You snatched Aizen-taicho's experiment subject, brought it to battle, and had it eliminated" it was the silver haired man, "Aizen-sama is furious you know"

The purple haired backed away, "Ichimaru" she glared and fled.

"Thank god Izuru's knocked out" he commented at the unconcious shinigami. "Now then" he glanced at the brunette, who is no longer a human-much less a brunette. "Oh dear" he said witnessing a white mask forming on the girl's face as she transformed into a creepy looking creature.

"Wow, that is one creepy mask you have there" he said clapping his hands. "Now what should I do?" a roar came in as reply. "Maybe I should just leave you be-"

Thr creature she has become pulled out a sword out of nowhere and smack it to him sending him outside the window. It then made it's way to the lifeless body of her mother.

Deep inside the creature, in a space filled with darkness, the brunette stood horrified watching what she's doing. She can't control her body, "What the hell...?" she whispered. Her shock was tripled as it raised it's huge hand towards her mother, "Wait... No... Stop..."

Too late

A loud crack was heard as blood splatters everywhere. She couldn't believe what she's seeing, she doesn't want to believe what she's seeing. She broke down on her knees. It then walked away and stopped when it heard a baby's cry. Her eyes widen, "No. Please, no"

It made it's way towards her little sibling and raised it's huge hand once more, "No... Please, stop it..." she whispered trembling.

Little did they know, the silver haired man floated in the sky right behind the broken window. He took out a knife and said, "Shoot to kill..."

"STOP IT!" the brunette screamed.

_"YOU HEARD HER! CUT IT OUT!" _she can hear the female voice screaming. The creature stopped and held it's head as if on pain, it went on a rampage and start hurting itself, banging his head against the wall, the wall collapsed instead.

"Hm?" the silver haired puts down his sword staring at the scene, "This is interesting"

The creature roared loudly then starts shrinking back to the brunette. The brunette pants hardly coughing. A lace started to form in her neck, a T-shaped blue stone tied in the end. The silver haired approached her and clapped his hands, "Good job-"

"I don't want to pass on!" the brunette quickly said panting, "I still want to see my friends and family, I want to see everyone, I don't want to pass on"

Gin frowned and went down to her level, "Even if you can see your friends and family, they can't see you you know"

"I don't mind"

"Really?" he asked and smiled widely-like how he usually does- "Very well then" he stood up.

"Y-you're gonna let me stay?" she asked feeling suspicious.

"Here in the world of living? Of course not! But as long as you can still be able to see everyone, you don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Of course, yes..."

"Good" he offered his hand, "Come with me, to Hueco Mundo"

* * *

**yup. Turned out as a quite bloody chapter as expected. This isn't actually a type of story I like. Hey, I'm creeped out myself when I type this! But, hope you like it**


End file.
